Secret Melody
by Wolfblaze
Summary: After being reborn two scouts are missing. Haruka and Michiru have vanished and the scouts have been looking, with eight months till the rise of Crystal Tokyo the scouts discover something. Crystal Tokyo has been born HxM. IT IS DONE!
1. Waking Up Missing

**_Secret Melody_**

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is their rebirth to crystal Tokyo

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

Waking up Missing 

As Serena opened her eyes to the night sky looking around hastily, Serena counted the bodies around her. Her heart raced when she recounted and discovered two were missing.

"Wake up! Everyone wake up!" Serena yelled shaking Darien, the bodies began to come to life, Lita was helping Amy up as Raye and Mina sat back to back waiting for Lita to help them. Serena looked around for the outers only to see Setsuna and Hotaru still unconscious next to each other. Serena staggered over to the two outers, Hotaru rolled over.

"My head…" Hotaru whimpered, Serena check her only to find that it was a headache from being reborn. Serena shifted to Setsuna who was out cold, Serena turned to see that Darien had gotten himself to his feet.

"Darien." Serena called to him, Darien turned and understood what is love needed and rushed over. Serena helped him lift Setsuna over his shoulder. "Take her to their house, we'll meet there." Serena looked to the other scouts and realized who was missing, Haruka and Michiru. Glancing around the area Serena became worried, she had heard that rebirths sometimes changed them temporally. Serena closed her eyes and felt out for them, nothing, as least in Tokyo. Deciding that they would search in the morning due to the lack of strength and sleep drew the scouts to the outer's mansion.

"They're leaving." Haruka whispered from a nearby tree, glancing towards the base of the tree at her partner. Michiru nodded as both disappeared with a burst of wind.

(At the Outer's Mansion the next morning)

"Wake up breakfast is ready." Serena opened her eyes to find that Raye had come to wake her up; Serena jerked up and looked around. "Missing something?"

"I just had the weirdest dream, that all of you died and I defeated the Cauldron." Serena stated, Raye went wide eye and slapped Serena in the back of the head.

"We just did, we're at the Outer's Mansion." Raye said holding her temples in frustration at her princess.

"How is…"

"Setsuna is still unconscious and Haruka and Michiru are still missing your highness." Raye stated as she watched Serena absorb the information, Serena nodded then got out of bed and walked with Raye downstairs. As the two approached the kitchen Serena heard the conversation that was already in progress.

"…I still say that we need dates for high school its only natural." Lita commented.

"But we need to study for tests and work on projects." Amy protested, Lita threw a look of dread Amy's way. Serena walked in and the conversation stopped and eyes focused on her.

"We will be doing neither until Haruka and Michiru are located, the summer is still young so the thought of school should be the furthest thought." Serena stated in a regal tone rarely seen, the inners each bowed their heads in agreement for this was a command by their future queen not Serena. "We also have Setsuna to worry about, Darien and Hotaru are with her to try and get her conscious." Serena sat down and turned to Lita. "Now I heard there was breakfast." Sweat drops filled the room, Lita laughed then went to get Serena her food. Mina found herself bored and turned the radio on in the kitchen.

" _Thank you tuning in to World Music, up next is the surprising over night hit Change the World (I do not own this) by the newest group Siren and Apollo." _Mina gave a puzzled look to Serena at the name of the group, but soon discovered why the interesting name as their music played.

_Low soft music played, then an angelic voice came on._

_"Sometimes I get that over whelming feeling."_

"_So sad the faces on T.V."_ Serena began to stare at the radio.

"_If I tried to make a difference would it help anyway?"_

"_But then I stop and to myself I say"_

"_So you wanna to change the world"_

"_What are you waiting for?"_

"_Say your gonna start right now."_

_"What are you waiting for?"_

"_It only takes one voice so come on now and shout it out, give a little more."_

_"What are you waiting for?"_ As the voice paused another heavenly sound filled the kitchen, the girls realized that the guitar player was a god! The music sounded peaceful and make each of them began to think that this song sound like it was for them.

"SERENA!" Darien yelled from up stairs. The girls turned and followed Serena to the stairs. "Setsuna is awake." The girls sprinted up the stairs leaving the radio on and forgotten. As the last of the girls entered Setsuna's bedroom none of them heard the song end and the radio announcer give the dedication from the band to the Sailor Scouts.

The scouts managed to start searching, hours bled into days as days bled into weeks then into months and then slowly years. Although the scouts had stopped physical searching for the two, mentally they searched everywhere.

Serena was of the age 21, her and Darien had been married for three years and Serena found out three days ago that she was pregnant and that Crystal Tokyo was onlyeight months away. The six remaining scouts found out and decided to take Serena to a concert as a celebration.

The girls didn't tell Serena which concert they had tickets to as they pulled up to the area where it was being held.

"Who is playing here?" Serena asked getting a bit scared, the girls grinned.

"Siren and Apollo." They all shrieked. Serena shrieked in response.

"The tickets were sold out months ago, how did ya'll get them?" Serena asked as they piled out of Lita's SUV. Setsuna grinned.

"I'm the Guardian of Time, I got the first front row tickets and back stage passes." Setsuna said holding up their tickets, Serena's jaw dropped.

"You're not breaking a Taboo or something?" Serena asked. Setsuna could only grin as the seven reached the gate. Once everything was squared away the scouts took their seats. Serena glanced up and noticed that the band was almost ready and that Apollo was out on stage. "Hey that's Apollo." Serena yelled pointing on stage.

"Oh my god he is such a hunk." Mina sighed as Lita joined her.

"He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend Mark." She said starry eyed. Serena looked him over; he had jet-black hair and blue eyes similar to Darien's. Serena started to drool when she looked at his outfit for the concert; he had on an open leather vest that exposed his hardened chest and arms. Apollo turned around and Serena realized with a blush that he was wearing leather pants that made is butt look very, very nice.

"Serena at least let us have a guy on this planet." Raye yelled drawing Serena's attention from Apoll… correct that thought from the stage.

"I don't think he is available." Amy said pointing to stage right where the scouts could clearly see him lock lips with a red haired woman. A groan of disappointment came form around Serena as she noticed the concert about to start.

The woman they saw a moment earlier stepped on to the stage…

TBC

New update soon!

Wolfblaze


	2. A Never Ending Dream

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is their rebirth to crystal Tokyo

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

A Never Ending Dream

The red haired woman had a shimmering red dress that barely went past her thigh and a strap that went over her right shoulder. The scouts saw that Apollo had his signature black guitar and was stepping into the focused lights in the front of the stage.

"OH MY GOD ITS THEM!" Screamed some girls behind them.

"WE LOVE YOU APOLLO!"

"MARRY ME SIREN."

"WE LOVE SIREN & APOLLO" Screamed the scouts in excitement. Apollo and Siren smiled at the group before both of them nodded at each other and the band started up. Apollo had started out quick and seemed to be in a frenzied state as he played. Siren held the microphone to her mouth as the sound of her voice raised the excitement in the room.

_"I'm waiting for the night drifting away"_ Serena screamed she loved this love it was so romantic

_"On the waves of dreams to another day" _Siren began walking towards the scouts.

_"I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds" _

_"The winds blowing still and catching my doubts" _A huge gust of wind came from the stage Setsuna looked for the fans or air jets that could have caused it but found none.

"I'm hunting all the night the slave to my dream" 

_"An illustrated sea thus ends in the steam."_ Suddenly water came down from the sky in a light mist and sent the crowd into a cheer. Setsuna looked to the skies, there were no clouds or tubing that would allow the water to fall.

_"They're playing for the fights emotion game." _Siren had moved over to Apollo and leaned against him.

_"I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame."_ Siren closed her eyes and turned away from the audience.

_"A never ending dream a dream of you." _Siren flew off of Apollo and began dancing in the front of the stage and began tapping people's hands as she went by, Ami screamed when Siren tapped her hand and about fainted. Lita laughed as the scouts began to dance to the music. Setsuna stopped listening to the music and was watching Apollo and Siren's movements.

_"I believe I have received a sign of you." _Siren pointed to Apollo who was across the stage.

_"Tonight I want to hide my feelings too."_

_"As you do when I want to be with you" _Apollo looked to Siren as she turned from him as some sort of act the two put on.

_"A never ending dream a dream of you"_

_"I believe I have received a sign of you."_

_"Tonight I want to hide my feelings too."_

_"As you do when I want to be with you"_ Siren pulled back on the stage as Apollo began running across and playing as he moved to over where the scouts were and started head banging along the edge of the stage. The scouts felt Apollo's sweat hit them and screamed in joy. Siren approached Apollo when he finished his run of the stage. Apollo leaned back and kissed Siren full on the mouth while still playing the lengthy cords on his guitar. The audience cheered as the two leaned back until Apollo was at a forty-five degree angle before both popped up. Siren moved to her area with a massive smile on her face.

_"I waiting for the night drifting away"_

_"On the waves on my dreams to another day" _Siren locked eyes with Serena, who was flabbergasted as to why Siren was staring at her.

_"I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds"_

_"The winds blowing still and catching my doubts"_ The massive gust of wind came again and this time Setsuna was looking at Apollo who had something glowing under his leather vest.

_"I'm watching all the flowers dieing away."_

_"In a heated breath of fire from the dawning day."_ Fire came from above the stage as the crowd went wild.

_"I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face."_

_"A sweet and burning thing I feel your embrace."_

_"A never ending dream, a never ending dream"_

_"Ooooooo…Ooooooo"_ Siren's rare to be seen back up singer's song slowly.

_"A never ending dream a dream of you"_

_"I believe I have received a sign of you."_

_"Tonight I want to hide my feelings too."_

_"As you do when I want to be with you"_

_"A never ending dream a dream of you"_

_"I believe I have received a sign of you."_

_"Tonight I want to hide my feelings too."_

_"As you do when I want to be with you"_ Apollo and Siren did the same things they did during the other lengthy pause.

"_A never ending dream a dream of you"_

_"I believe I have received a sign of you."_

_"Tonight I want to hide my feelings too."_

_"As you do when I want to be with you"_ Siren through her hands into the air as Apollo finished his last cords. The audience as well as the scouts when crazy, screaming cat calls and 'woots'. Both performers bowed and continued onto their next song.

As soon as the entire concert was over the scouts were brought back stage for a brief meet and greet with Siren & Apollo. The girls couldn't contain their excitement; Serena and Mina couldn't even sit down.

"I can't believe we get to meet them, OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL!" Serena nearly screamed, Mina nodded quickly in agreement. Setsuna was seating at the long couch the girls where told to sit on, she was interested in these two performers for very different reasons. The glow on Apollo during the wind was one of many reasons. Next to Setsuna sat Ami, Lita, and Raye talking about the concert and the expression of Ami when she got Apollo's sweat on her. Mina and Serena were off in their own little world at the end of the couch discussing ways to kidnap Apollo.

"I think we should use rope and tie him up in the car." Serena suggested.

"Duck tape would hold me longer." The scouts turned to see Siren & Apollo standing next to each other in the door way. Apollo held a smirk across his handsome face as Siren could only smile to retain her laugh at the expression they were receiving. Serena fainted which drew the attention of everyone to her.

"Serena!" Mina cried as she pulled her princess up, Setsuna noticed Siren grab Apollo's arm as he stepped forward. Apollo glanced back to Siren, as she shook her head 'no'. Apollo saddened for a moment then returned to his charming self.

"I'll get her awake." Apollo stepped forward with a cool manner and placed a small kiss on Serena's cheek. Serena flew up and knocked the star over, Siren was next to him a second helping to his feet after smacking him in the back of the head.

"You belong to me remember." Siren turned a polite manner to the scouts as she returned her eyes to Apollo glaring at him. Amy, Lita, Raye, and Setsuna finally burst into laugher.

"Now that the ice is broken, my name is Mina." As Mina turned the focus from Serena to the two stars.

"I'm Raye."

"Lita."

"Amy."

"Setsuna"

"And I'm Serena, and I'm married, my husband would kill me if he found out." Serena said sheepishly. Apollo laughed as he sat in an armchair across from the couch, Siren sat on the armrest with her legs in Apollo's lap.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think my boss would kill me if I tried that again." Apollo grinned.

"Your manager?" Raye asked.

"No Siren." Apollo answered pointing a finger at Siren, the scouts laughed as Siren blushed lightly.

"So are you two dating?" Asked Lita with a sly grin. Apollo looked at Siren who nodded.

"We already dated, we're actually married, neither of us wear our bonds on stage because then the fans would be disappointed and ratings would drop." Apollo answered as the girls began throwing more questions at him about where they met their first date etc. Siren had turned to see that Setsuna was glaring at her.

"Hey Apollo, I have a question." Setsuna asked bluntly, Apollo turned and smiled.

"Ask away."

"I saw a tattoo on your shoulder during the performance what is it?" Setsuna asked as Apollo only smiled gently at her, he pushed away the top part of his leather vest to reveal what looked like a crown; Setsuna saw that the tattoo continued.

"It's the Great Britain crown of royalty, I saw it when we were in Europe and I decide to have it tattooed." Apollo placed his vest back in place and kept answering the other girl's questions, Siren saw that Setsuna was glaring at her again.

'What is your problem?' Siren mouthed to Setsuna. Setsuna shook her head.

'The crap I had to go through for the past five years.' Setsuna mouthed back. Siren looked confused.

'What?'

'I may be the Guardian of Time and Space but I am not blind to our auras when we activate them. I felt you use your gifts during the show.' Setsuna mouthed angrily, Siren's eyes widened. Siren bent close to Apollo's ear and whispered something to him. Apollo glanced at Setsuna briefly then smiled towards the other scouts.

"It appears that I am unaware of the time and that it is 5:00AM and we have to be on the road by 10:00, so ladies first I give you tickets and back stage passes to our next concert in Tokyo in about four months and I bid you each fare well." Apollo stood and gave each of the girls a peck on the cheek. As the girls hugged and thanked both of them Apollo watched Setsuna. While the girls were walking out Siren called to Setsuna.

"Would you mind wait a moment Setsuna?" Siren asked. Setsuna nodded and sat down on the middle of the couch. "Apparently you have us confus…" Setsuna interrupted her.

"Don't either of you pull that crap." Apollo's eyes widened at the remark.

"Never thought I would hear the disciplined Guardian of Time curse." Apollo chuckled, Setsuna glared at him.

"I wouldn't if I hadn't spent the PASS FIVE BLOODLY YEARS LOOKING FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Setsuna yelled as she jumped up and jerked Apollo's shirt aside to reveal the mark of Uranus. Setsuna was red in the ears. "And will both of you dismiss the disguises, I want to talk to the real versions." A blinding light came from Siren and Apollo and as the light faded…

TBC

I LOVE REVIEWS, I THEY MAKE ME FEEL LOVED SO REVIEW PLEASE!

Wolfblaze


	3. Brief Words

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is their rebirth to crystal Tokyo and I AM A GIRL!

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ME LAST CHAPTER!

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

Brief Words 

"I wouldn't if I hadn't spent the PASS FIVE BLOODLY YEARS LOOKING FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Setsuna yelled as she jumped up and jerked Apollo's shirt aside to reveal the mark of Uranus. Setsuna was red in the ears. "And will both of you dismiss the disguises, I want to talk to the real versions." A blinding light came from Siren and Apollo and as the light faded…

There sat Haruka with Michiru on the armrest. Setsuna realized that both were still in their performing outfits and the leather vest that Haruka was wearing hid little to none of her chest. Setsuna blushed lightly and looked to the ground, Michiru raised a brow and saw that her lover was revealing things that were only for her eyes.

"Haruka." Michiru coughed, Haruka smiled at her lovingly.

"Yes dear." Haruka replied rubbing Michiru's feet. Michiru sighed at her love's blondness.

"Haruka honey, Setsuna is seeing something I should only see." Michiru said with a forced smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"HARUKA COVER UP YOUR CHEST SO I CAN TALKED TO YOU!" Setsuna yelled, Haruka glanced down and discovered what both of them were talking about. Haruka looked around the room and rested her gaze on Michiru, Haruka smiled as Michiru began to fear what her love was up to.

"What are yOU?" Michiru was pulled into Haruka lap and turned to face Setsuna as put her head on Michiru shoulder with a satisfied grin on her face; Michiru's face was the color of her dress if not redder. Setsuna shook her head they hadn't changed even in their past lives, sighing Setsuna looked to the two as her question began to present themselves.

"I see nothing as changed between you two." Haruka grinned as Michiru smiled at the statement. "Now, the first of my questions for the two of you. Why did you not with us when we came back." Setsuna watched Haruka mind work at the question.

"We did come back with the princess and the rest of the scouts, but we were awakened before everyone else. Our future selves." Haruka stopped and watched Setsuna's eyebrows rise in disbelief. "Setsuna, you remember how the outer scouts regain their memories?" Haruka asked

"Of course our past lives appear in a moment of crisis and offer us the chance to change the world for the greater good, then if we accept we regain our memories and our past version disappears." Setsuna spilled as if she had said it a thousand times. Haruka nodded.

"You remember when Serena met her past self, that Neo Queen Serenity told Serena to have a strong heart and believe in her friends." Setsuna nodded at what Haruka was telling her. "Neo Queen Serenity knew what Serena would face and knew that every bit of encouragement would allow the future she lived in to occur." Setsuna nodded again. "Our future selves came to us explaining what the two of us had already feared, that not everyone is going to take to having two people ruling the planet." Setsuna eye's widened then she nodded, it was something over the past few months she had been thinking about.

"What worries me is that my future self had yet to confront me…" A blinding light interrupted Setsuna.

"We were waiting for Uranus and Neptune to be in place." Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru turned to see their future counter parts. The younger versions were confused on part because their clearly older selves had on battle armor not their normal uniforms. Uranus had on a blue and gold armor, Neptune's armor was a sea form green, and Pluto's was black with two hourglasses on the shoulders.

"Sorry we needed to come on short notice." Neptune said polity; Haruka couldn't help but gape at Michiru's future self, and she looked like a goddess at any age. Haruka felt the glare of her future self on her.

"You have your own goddess to gape at." Uranus said sternly, Neptune smiled as Michiru glanced at her lover then at Uranus realized that even older Haruka was still just as handsome as she is now. Neptune's attitude changed, Michiru felt her older self's glare.

"Mine." Neptune said as she grabbed Uranus's arm protectively. Both present and past Haruka burst out laughing.

"Please tell me those two grow up." Setsuna asked her future self, who shook her head in defeat.

"Nope, they only get worse, but their worst era won't come for another thousand years." Pluto stated. Setsuna raised a brow as she realized that the other four people in the room were glaring at each other. "Uranus and Neptune both of you should be happy that you still can effect your past selves at your ages." Pluto said watching the two older scouts stop glaring and join Pluto and Setsuna on the couch.

"What time are ya'll from?" Setsuna asked her counter part. Pluto looked to the older counter parts.

"To be honest I have no idea what era it is on Earth in our time. The four of us have been fighting a deep space war for about a thousand years." Pluto looked and received a nodded from Uranus and Neptune. Setsuna looked confused.

"The four?"

"Saturn was with us, but she was hurt in the final push so we sent her back after the battle while we finished wrapping things up." Pluto said, Setsuna nodded then looked to her counter part.

"I think I may know how old are Neptune and Uranus?" Setsuna asked looking to the two armor clad scouts.

"I was 2,528 when we left but that was centuries ago." Uranus replied Haruka gaped as Setsuna looked puzzled.

"I thought the life spans were only increased by a thousand years?"

"When…wait we didn't come here to play twenty questions, I came to explain the reason Haruka and Michiru left." Pluto said trying to redirect the topic, Setsuna nodded.

"Wait a second why were Haruka and Michiru surprised at the way their future selves looked like?" Setsuna asked. Pluto sighed.

"Neptune and Uranus were only able to tell those two when they were sleeping and woke them up after." Pluto said glancing at Neptune and Uranus only to find them asleep with Neptune's head on Uranus's shoulder and Uranus's head leaning on Neptune's.

"Should we wake them?" Michiru asked. Pluto shook her head no.

"They need the rest, anyways, Setsuna in this time what pop stars have the biggest effect on people, they can start trends over night. When Serena creates Crystal Tokyo, Haruka and Michiru or Apollo and Siren while state that the Queen is cool and that they support her. Most of their fans will agree and that makes up about 500,000,000 people." Pluto explained. Setsuna nodded at what her older self was saying it made sense.

"Do I need to do anything?" Setsuna asked. Pluto shook her head no.

"You just rest, well I have to take those two home." Pluto said pointing to the now awake Neptune and Uranus. Pluto walked to the end of the room and took her staff out of thin air and tapped the ground with the end. A small portal opened up, Uranus and Neptune got up and walked through it. Pluto turned to go through.

"Wait!" Setsuna yelled as she leapt forward. Pluto turned. "You never told me about why the life spans got increased" Pluto looked sadly at the couple in the easy chair then back to Setsuna.

"Think about what you remember from the first thousand years in Crystal Tokyo." Pluto replied as she walked through the portal. The portal closed as she passed through it and then vanished. Setsuna sat down and faced Haruka and Michiru both had blank looks on their faces.

"Do you two have any questions for me?" Setsuna asked as Michiru looked at her with a sense of life in her eyes.

"Ummmm…Oh! How is Hotaru?" Michiru asked as Haruka joined in to listen.

"Good, Lita and Amy take care of her when I have to be at the gate." Setsuna replied. Haruka looked confused.

"Why with Lita and Amy?" Haruka asked Setsuna looked shocked for moment.

"I forgot to tell you about…

TBC

WAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH

I AM EVIL

LOVE

Wolfblaze


	4. Words to Surprise

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is their rebirth to crystal Tokyo.

READERS WE NEED TO TALK, I RECEIVED ZERO REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER THIS IS VERY NERVE RACKING TO ME, PLEASE REVIEW!

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

**_Words to Surprise_**

"Good, Lita and Amy take care of her when I have to be at the gate." Setsuna replied. Haruka looked confused.

"Why with Lita and Amy?" Haruka asked Setsuna looked shocked for moment.

"I forgot to tell you about…

"…After the two of you went missing, why divided into search parties to try and find you. I looked through space and time to see if you had been placed in a different time. Hotaru began searching the planets while Lita and Amy searched the northern hemisphere and Mina and Raye looked in the southern. Our Princess and Prince checked the Moon and Elysion. We were beginning to think you were never reborn so we went to The Cauldron but we were told you had been reborn. Our Princess fell into tears, we all thought at that time both of you were dead." Setsuna stopped for a moment and studied Haruka and Michiru's faces both were shocked and ashamed at the same time.

"We had no idea they would take it this hard." Michiru said weakly.

"No the Princess wasn't the hardest hit." Haruka looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Serenity knows that the two of you would be reborn at some point, but the inner scouts who you trained with were…" Setsuna let out a sigh. "Lita and Amy took the hardest to your deaths, Lita said that she always admired you Haruka…" Haruka smiled gently. "…For your strength but for the fact that you were so strong yet held a natural grace." Michiru smiled down at her lover.

"What of Amy?" Michiru asked. Setsuna let out another sigh.

"She started swimming so much that she had chronic ear infections, Lita had to lock her in a guest bedroom in order to keep her away from water. I suspect that the two of them got together once they both let go of your deaths." Setsuna stopped and saw the shocked expressions decorating her friend's faces. "I had a feeling when at Serena's wedding I saw them holding hands."

"I thought something would happen between those two." Michiru said, "Their like me and Haruka opposites yet the same." Setsuna nodded.

"Now Raye and Mina didn't take at hard but they were… dealing with other issues." Setsuna said. Michiru raised a brow.

"Serena's wedding was full of surprises, Lita and Amy was a small one, it was when the bell boy found Raye and Mina in the coat closest together that would be one of the big ones." Setsuna stopped to see Michiru flushed and Haruka gaping.

"Wow…I mean wow." Was all Haruka could get out.

"That's what the rest of us said too." Setsuna commented. "Anyway, I let Hotaru stay with Amy and Lita because Amy keeps Hotaru's medical knowledge and education up and Lita is a good sparring partner for her." Haruka and Michiru smiled at realizing their daughter was doing well. A silence passed over them until the outer scouts heard their princess calling for Setsuna.

"Did you drive them here?" Haruka asked as Setsuna smacked her head against her palm.

"Crap! I have to go. I'll come to your next concert with the girls." Setsuna yelled as she ran out the stage door. Haruka laughed as Michiru giggled.

"Setsuna never changes no matter what life we live in." Haruka said as she leaned back in her chair and stared at her love. Michiru smiled and leaned against Haruka, staring loving into Haruka's eyes Michiru slowly moved to kiss her. Haruka could feel Michiru hot breath on her lips. Haruka closed her eyes along with Michiru for a much need kiss.

"APOLLO! SIREN! WHERE ARE YOU?" One of their guards yelled, Haruka ran a hand through her spiky hair, the moment had passed for the two as they encased themselves in light and revealed their alter egos Apollo and Siren.

"We're in the meeting room Mack!" Apollo yelled towards the door. A tall blond haired guard poked his head through the head.

"You have to leave in three hours." The guard yelled. Apollo flinched as Siren stood and nodded towards the guard who turned and left.

"Back to our other lives." Siren said softly as she helped Apollo up and as they walked towards their trailer.

_**An hour later**_

Siren looked at Apollo's naked back, restlessness was plaguing her. She realized that it had been three months since they had slept in the same bed as Haruka and Michiru. They needed to stay as Apollo and Siren most of the time because people like to barge into their trailer at odd hours, Siren could only think of what their manager would think if he saw blond and teal hair instead black and red. A smiled found its way to her lips.

Eight more months and they could be Haruka and Michiru again. Siren looked to Apollo and snuggled closer, she knew it wasn't physically Haruka but the presence was her lover, that was enough for Siren to let sleep finally take her.

_**Six months later**_

Serena had gone to Apollo and Siren's concert two months earlier and had a blast. She would still be smiling if it weren't for the pressing news that was being addressed in her living room of the apartment she shared with Darien.

"What should we do? I think we should accept the invitation." Mina said Raye looked at her with a light glare.

"You will use any excuse to party." Raye said crossing her arms, Mina stuck her tongue out at Raye. "You be careful or I will bit that." Raye said playfully, Lita and Amy looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. Serena coughed trying to be order to her court. Setsuna shook her head they were worse than Haruka and Michiru when they were dating.

"I need to know so I can tell them, so yes or no?" Serena asked

"What are we agreeing to again?" Mina asked, as she was a little busy with Raye tickling her.

"To make a guess appearance on Apollo and Siren's next concert." Serena restated. Lita and Amy spoke in hushed tones, as did Mina and Raye. Amy looked to Serena.

"Lita and myself think it is a bad idea, but we'll do it." Amy said.

"Mina wants to do it, but I agree with Amy and Lita, though I will do it." Raye said. Serena looked to Setsuna and Hotaru who both nodded. Serena finally looked to Darien who nodded as well.

"We are all agreed, The Sailor Scouts will make a guest appearance at Apollo and Siren's next concert…"

NEXT TIME THE CONCERT

REVIEW REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU YEAHHHHHH!

Wolfblaze


	5. Lights, Camera, Bang

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER!

royal destiny

tsubasa

gameaddi

angel2411

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is their rebirth to crystal Tokyo.

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

Lights, Camera, Bang. 

"Mina wants to do it, but I agree with Amy and Lita, though I will do it." Raye said. Serena looked to Setsuna and Hotaru who both nodded. Serena finally looked to Darien who nodded as well.

"We are all agreed, The Sailor Scouts will make a guest appearance at Apollo and Siren's next concert…"

_**At The Concert**_

Apollo was on stage playing the last cord to their song. As he ended Siren let the applause die down before she moved the microphone to her lips.

"Are you having fun?" Siren yelled to the Crowd. A loud roar came from the crowd; Apollo nodded his head in agreement. "You ready for our never before heard single Tokyo!" The crowd went into crazy.

"I think they want to hear it Siren." Apollo spoke into his headset. Siren nodded towards him as a cue as the band began again. Apollo ripped his guitar into action as the girls in the crowd called to him. From a corner of the stage Siren's backup singers came on and song a gentle melody, Siren moved to the front of the stage.

_"Where have all the good men gone?"_ Siren moves towards a group of girls on stage right

_"And where are all the guards?"_

"_Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the raising odds?"_ Apollo flexs inbetween his cords

"_Isn't there a white knight?"_

"_Upon a fiery steed."_ Bursts of fire shoot from the top of the stage. The audience cheers loudly.

"_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need."_

"_I need a hero."_ Siren strides towards Apollo on the other end of the stage, Apollo begins playing faster.

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night."_

"_He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be fresh from the fight."_

"_I need a hero."_ Siren is in front of Apollo slowly backing him into stage left.

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light."_

"_He's got to sure and he's got to be soon and he's got to be larger than life." _Siren's back up singers come on again with their melody as Siren walks around the front of the stage.

"_Some where after midnight in my wildest fantasy."_ Siren pulls her arms around Apollo getting very close.

"_Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching right for me."_

"_Raising on the thunder, rising with the heat."_ Sparks and fire rip across the top of the stage.

"_It's going to take Tuxedo Mask to sweep me off my feet."_

"_I need a hero."_

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night."_

"_He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be fresh from the fight."_

"_I need a hero"_

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light."_

"_He's got to sure and he's got to be soon and he's got to be larger than life."_

"_Upon the heavens above where the lightening splits the sea."_

"_I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me."_

"_Through the wind and the chill and the rain."_

"_The storm and the flood."_

"_I can feel his approach like fire in my blood."_ Back up singers come out again to sing their melody.

"_I need a hero."_

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night."_

"_He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be fresh from the fight."_

"_I need a hero"_

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light."_

"_He's got to sure and he's got to be soon and he's got to be larger than life."_

"_I need a hero."_

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night."_

"_He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be fresh from the fight."_

"_I need a hero"_

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light."_

"_He's got to sure and he's got to be soon and he's got to be larger than life."_ Apollo comes out to the front of the stage and plays the remaining fifteen seconds on the song. Siren Threw her free hand to the sky as Apollo played his last cord. The audience was going crazy. Siren and Apollo bowed together at the front of the stage.

"Calm down. Calm down. We still have a little bit left for you Tokyo!" Apollo shouted, the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present the inspiration for this song. Defeating us when we can see the enemy, protecting our children and this planet." Siren stopped for a moment.

"It would be our honor to present our guests tonight." Apollo and Siren said together. "THE SAILOR SCOUTS AND TUXEDO MASK!" Both yelled. Off stage eight figures began to walk out.

"First we have the brilliant Sailor Mercury." Siren announced. Mercury walked out and stood next to Apollo and Siren.

"Next we have the mysterious Sailor Mars!" Apollo said. Mars stood next to Mercury.

"Then the scout of love Sailor Venus!" Venus joined the others.

"Now we have Sailor Jupiter the toughest of the Sailor Scouts." Apollo smiled at his friend as she stood next to Venus.

"The youngest Sailor Saturn." Siren smiled at her daughter as she blushed having her name announced.

"Now the oldest Sailor Pluto!" Apollo about fell over laughing after the glare he received from Pluto for his introduction.

"Last but certainly not least Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." Apollo and Siren screamed to the crowd as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask who were standing very close to one another, Apollo and Siren glanced at each other realizing it was because their princess was pregnant.

"Ladies and gentlemen I don't think I have to tell you to give these ladies and gentleman a cheer." Apollo said moving towards the crowd who went into an all out frenzy over the guests. All of the scouts smiled, Apollo and Siren grinned to each other, their plan was going to work perfectly. Apollo and Siren started with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask shaking hands and exchanging brief words.

"You two are very talented thank you invited us." Sailor Moon said hugging Tuxedo Mask, Apollo smiled at Sailor Moon.

"It is a mere honor to be in your presence Sailor Moon." Apollo said Causing Sailor Moon to blush, Siren giggled. Apollo looked down the line and acted shocked. "Your missing two scouts Sailor Moon. Mission?" Apollo asked. Sailor Moon's eyes filled with pain as she turned away.

"We don't know where they are." Tuxedo Mask filled in, Apollo apologized for asking the question and continued down the line to Pluto.

"If it weren't for everyone else I would kill you Apollo!" Pluto said stressing his name. Siren shook her head and continued on as Apollo merely grinned like an idiot. At Saturn both stars resisted the urge to hug Saturn.

"Well what a beautiful young lady you are Sailor Saturn!" Siren said trying to get the normally quiet young girl to talk. Apollo grinned as his daughter blushed at the complement.

"Thank…you" She whispered. Siren smiled. Her little girl hadn't changed a bit over the years.

"Your momma and papa must be proud." Siren smiled as she walked on to Jupiter, Saturn looked up to see Apollo wink at her as he did when she was younger. Saturn's eyed widened as Apollo stuck a finger to his lips and shook his head no. Saturn nodded as Apollo followed Siren. Apollo reached to shake Sailor Jupiter's hand and found her hand being shocked badly.

"Ouch! Nice grip you got there." Apollo said, Jupiter only grinned as the pair continued. Venus was her usual bubbly self as asked too many questions for hundred mouths to answer let alone two, Apollo and Siren passed her quickly and got little to no response from Sailor Mars.

"Hello, Mercury." Siren said. Apollo knew Siren was talking to the scout but his hearing had picked something else out from the chaos of noise. The cocking of a hammer, Apollo turned to see a man in the front row pointing at Sailor Moon with a… Apollo didn't think, he just started running. Realizing that his normal speed wouldn't get him there in time, Apollo pulled from his mother's castles for more speed the world around him slowed as his mother's power filled him. The symbol of Uranus burned into the middle of his forehead. Out of the corner of his eyes Apollo watched Pluto and Saturn work out why he was sprinting across the stage and had activated his powers in front of hundreds of millions of people. Both seem to be in slow motion compared to Apollo even pushing their speed. Apollo wasn't close enough, just a little more. Pushing his body and his powers, Apollo heard the voice of his lover in the back of his head screaming at him to stop. Apollo listened and stopped; the world ran at normal speed again for Apollo.

"BANG" A scream echoes across the stage…

TBC

WAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

I LOVE EVERYONE AGAIN WHO UPDATED KEEP IT UP PLEASE

Wolfblaze


	6. Cornered and Wounded

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is their rebirth to crystal Tokyo.

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**Cornered and Wounded**_

. Pushing his body and his powers, Apollo heard the voice of his lover in the back of his head screaming at him to stop. Apollo listened and stopped; the world ran at normal speed again for Apollo.

"BANG" A scream echoes across the stage…

Sailor Moon screamed as another four shots fired into Apollo's torso. Apollo sank to his knees as the guards got the gun away. Apollo slow turned around to face Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask with a relieved expression on his face.

"Your not hurt…" Apollo fell forwarded like dead weight.

"PAPA!" Saturn yelled, only the scouts and Siren heard due to the current up roar pf the crowd.

"Papa?" Mars asked lifting a brow to Venus who shrugged, Siren was already by Apollo's side trying to roll him over. Pluto was there next and helped Siren roll him over and examine the wounds as she heard Jupiter's and Mercury's heels clicking close behind her.

"We need to get him back stage, Mercury will help him." Pluto reassured Siren who looked on the verge of a break back. Siren nodded her head as the two pulled Apollo up and slowly dragged him off the stage, glancing towards her princess who was having a mental break down from being shot at as their prince just stood in shock. As the two made their way back stage they pulled Apollo into the dressing room Apollo and Siren shared. Saturn was on their tail followed by Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and finally Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Jupiter said. Mercury shook her head no.

"He would die from blood lose before we got there, I'll have to fix him. Saturn I need you to help me heal him after I take each of the bullets out and Tuxedo Mask… Jupiter take his place with Sailor Moon so I can use him." While Mercury was giving orders Pluto and Siren already cleared a table for Apollo to lie on and had manage to place his limp body on it.

"Mercury, you need me?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he walked towards Mercury.

"Yes I need you to act as life support for Apollo." Mercury said. Tuxedo Mask nodded. (In the book version, Darien can use his body to act as life support ) Mercury began pulling out surgical instruments and cleaning them as Siren began removing Apollo's shirt. Siren gasped as she saw the amount of blood on Apollo and his shirt, the scouts heard a thud and turned to see that Siren had fainted.

"Mars. Venus put her outside please." Mercury asked finally ready to operate. Mars and Venus grab Siren and take her out of the room. "I want everyone out who is not helping me." Mercury commanded as she placed her gloves and surgical mask on. Jupiter pulled Sailor Moon outside the dressing room as Pluto slowly followed.

"Everyone ready?" Mercury asked Saturn and Tuxedo both nodded. "Good lets crack this star open. As Mercury began looking at the bullet wounds she realized that something was up. There were three in Apollo's left shoulder but there should have been more blood coming out, Mercury began to think, 'in male bodies they have multiple veins in their shoulders while females have less.' Mercury raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Mercury?" Tuxedo Masked asked. (That's a mouth full!) Mercury gave Saturn her tools and she went outside the dressing door. The other scouts looked up in surprise.

"That was fast." Mars commented.

"Something is wrong. Where is Siren?" Mercury asked scanning the near by area.

"Right here, what is the matter?" Siren asked. Mercury motioned for her to follow her into the room, Siren followed in as Mercury shut the door behind her. Mercury walked over to Apollo and motioned again to Siren. Siren stood next to Mercury as she talked.

"The problem is that the three shoulder wounds should be bleeding more and their not. Either Apollo is not really a guy or I failed my medical exam. Which ask any of them out there, that I have never failed any exam. So, who is Apollo?" Mercury asked, Siren looked to Mercury and let out a long sigh.

"I'll show you." Siren walked around to Apollo's hand that Tuxedo Mask wasn't holding. As she gasped her lover's hand both were filled with a bright light that flooded the room.

"What are you DOING?" Mercury yelled as the light slowly waded to reveal Michiru and Haruka in very bad condition still. Mercury's eyes filled with shock then tears. "We thought both of you were dead."

"We are both sorry for what we did in the past, but please save Haruka and I will explain everything while she recovers." Now Michiru was the one with teary eyes. Mercury nodded and went on with removing the bullets. After removing the three in Haruka's shoulder, Mercury discovered the other two just over her belly button. As Mercury began slowly digging for the bullet in one hole Haruka woke up.

"ARGGGGGG!" Haruka screamed. Her body bucking and thrashing violently, Michiru held her lover's head down and started whispering to her.

"Haruka calm down please, calm down." Michiru voice was filled with love, Haruka calmed down enough for Mercury to continue to work. "There you go my darling, listen to my voice." Michiru whispered softly. Haruka began to whimper.

"It hurts! O god this hurts" Haruka voiced gritting her teeth as Mercury was still probing for the bullet. Michiru slowly caressed her brow; Haruka began to relax until Mercury stabbed the wrong way. "AHH FUCK WATCH WHERE YOU POKE!" Haruka screamed. Michiru tapped Haruka's head lightly. Haruka finally opened her eyes and stared into the warm and loving eyes that were keeping her from killing whoever was stabbing her. Haruka felt the pressure and pain leave followed by familiar warmth.

"One more Haruka." Mercury proclaimed. Haruka lifted her head up to see Mercury with a tong and scalpel and Saturn healing the wound, glancing to Michiru, Haruka gave a questioning look.

"Later love." Was all Michiru said before Mercury stabbed into her again and they started the cursing and whimpering all over again.

_**30 Minutes and Several thousand curse words later**_

Mercury stepped out of the dressing room cleaning her hands; the other scouts jumped up and approached her.

"Is Apollo ok?" Venus asked with concern on her face.

"_Apollo_ is fine, but I need all of you to stay here while I discuss with Mi.Siren who can come in." Mercury said before throwing the cloth she was using in the trash can and reentered the room and locked the door. "They want to see 'Apollo'." Michiru nodded, it was time to reveal who they were to all the scouts.

"Give me five minutes then bring them all in." Michiru said as she grasped Haruka's hand as she slept, Mercury nodded then left them along with Tuxedo Mask. Saturn stayed, Michiru smiled softly at her teenage daughter. Saturn began to cry as she flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why mama?" Saturn cried into Michiru's shoulder, Michiru rested her head on Saturn's. Michiru let a tear slip before pulling her daughter away to talk with her.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, I'm so sorry Hotaru to cause you all that pain, but your father and myself needed to help the queen so that she can come into power in two months." Michiru brushed her daughter's stray hairs back into place, Saturn smiled as Michiru, and Michiru returned her daughter's smile.

"I've missed you both so much these past five years mama." Hotaru began to cry again. Michiru pulled her daughter into another hug and gently padded her head.

"There isn't a day that has gone by that your father and I haven't wanted to throw our plan to the wind and come and see you." Michiru whispered, Hotaru smiled and pulled away from her mother.

"You should get ready for the other scouts." Hotaru said leaving the room, Michiru let out a long sigh as she grabbed her loves hand transformed them both into Apollo and Siren.

"Just a little longer Haruka and you'll be able to race the wind again and I will be able to play the sea all day. Just a little longer." Siren whispered to her sleeping lover. Siren heard the door and as …

TBC

FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT HAHHAHHAHHA

Sorry it's so late I was watching Sailor Moon Supers. I have had no sleep.

I plan on doing a sequel and at the end you'll see why.

Wolfblaze


	7. The Two Make Their Peace

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is their rebirth to crystal Tokyo.

Ok I got a question from the fourth chapter I would like to address. I know Raye and Mina seem bit extreme to put in even I will admit but I like to read the books (SPOILER ALERT) and in the first stars book while Raye and Mina are trying to figure out what is going on with the lights they seem to be REALLY CLOSE. This is all evident on the last few pages of Stars three when Serena is walking outside the church and all the scouts are waiting in bribes maids dress (Yes even Haruka) one of the two is holding onto the ours arm, they both have their hair down so I really can't tell. Even Lita and Amy are holding hands KAMI! And of course Michiru and Haruka are looking cozy together.

SORRY THIS IS LATE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT WAS ACTING UP

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**The Two Make Their Peace**_

"Just a little longer Haruka and you'll be able to race the wind again and I will be able to play the sea all day. Just a little longer." Siren whispered to her sleeping lover. Siren heard the door and as …

…As the scouts walked in they each leaned against the wall, when the final scout entered Mercury closed the door, Apollo's soft snoring was the only sound in the packed dressing room.

"The surgery was successful thanks to the help of Darien and Hotaru." Mercury said as she leaned against the wall with the other scouts, Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock before she began going nuts.

"Mercury! What are you doing?" Sailor Moon yelled stepping away from Tuxedo Mask showing the world that she was seven months along. Mercury stood firm as Siren shook her head in disbelief. Tuxedo Mask pulled Sailor Moon into his arms.

"Don't worry about it Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said calmly. Sailor Moon glared at him.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! SHE JUST GAVE AWAY SATURN'S AND YOUR SECRET IDENTIES TO THESE PEOPLE!" As Sailor Moon's voice was reaching it maximum the room began to shake. Tuxedo Mask grabbed his love in his arms and pulled her to his chest to calm her down. "DON'T TRY AND C…" Sailor Moon started up again.

"QUIET!" Everyone turned to see a not to happy Apollo sitting up in his make shift bed. The scouts were shocked at the outburst of their princess but then more by Apollo. "DEAR GOD! Lets just tell them already so I can get back to sleep!" Apollo growled, Siren nodded as she grasped his hand, a white light surrounded them and quickly faded, revealing Apollo and Siren. The scouts all raised a brow.

"Something's wrong." Siren said glancing to Apollo who sighed.

"I drew too much power from my planet running in front of Sailor Moon, we need… Pluto come here please." Apollo asked gesturing for her to come over, Pluto nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" Pluto asked as Apollo gently grabbed her hand.

"Just allow me to draw energy from you." Pluto nodded at the instruction; they had done this a thousand times in the past. As the blighting light filled the room again the scouts were forced to shield their eyes for the transformation was brighter than ever due to Apollo drawing from Pluto. Once the light faded the scouts open their eyes to see Haruka fall back asleep as Michiru caught her falling back, Pluto helped Michiru lay Haruka back on the table before facing the shocked stares of the four scouts who had been left out of the loop.

"Your…your dead." Venus stuttered out, Michiru sighed 'this is going to be a long day.' Mars just stood staring with her mouth open as Jupiter looked like she had seen a ghost. Sailor Moon on the other hand.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO!" Sailor Moon screamed as she crossed the room angrily and picked Michiru up by her shirt. Michiru began to realize that the hormones from her pregnancy were causing this.

"I'll explain everything if you put me down." Michiru said calmly. Sailor Moon's face softened but not much as she put Michiru on the ground and returned to Tuxedo Mask who was shaking his head hopelessly. Haruka was snoring again as Michiru fixed her shirt. "Five years ago when everyone was reborn Haruka and myself were contacted by our future selves while we were still asleep. They told us that what we had already feared that Neo-Queen Serenity might have problems coming into power." Michiru stopped for a moment to watch Haruka nearly fall off her bed only be caught be Pluto.

"Continue on Michiru I got her." Pluto said moving the wind guardian back.

"They also told us of a plan to help this problem. Like most of you in this room, people have come to admire and love Haruka and myself as Apollo and Siren the international pop stars. After touring and performing for nearly five years we have nearly 500,000,000 fans and after this little incident tonight I think that number may double." As Michiru finished Jupiter who had been leaning against the wall listening straightened up.

"But why not tell us?" Jupiter asked. Michiru sighed she knew they would asked this.

"To be honest if we had told all of you Haruka and myself would have been limited by our duties as scouts and as parents." Michiru glance to Saturn who turned her head away.

"Those are selfish reasons Michiru! Why put us through the pain of thinking you were dead?" Mars asked angrily as Venus grabbed her shoulder to calm her down.

"Because all of you need to grow up and get rooted feelings out before Serenity came into power!" Michiru yelled back. The scouts were all startled by Michiru's out burst even more was Pluto. "When Serenity comes into power many people aren't going to like the fact that only two people will be ruling the world! Each of us will have to be strong and help Serenity with her Kingdom! And if any of us had feelings for each other you didn't want to be distracted by those feelings. Have all of you forgotten the one thing Queen Serenity said never to hold back?" Michiru stopped to see all of the scouts shake their heads no.

"Love." Said Haruka next to her, Michiru turned to see her lover awake, a smile spread across her face. Jupiter held Mercury's hand as Mars and Venus wrapped an arm around each other. Sailor Moon held Tuxedo Mask close as Saturn crossed the room and gave her mother a light hug. Haruka put a warm hand on Pluto's shoulder and smiled.

"We need each other. Though Haruka and myself left we never stopped loving each of you, and now we don't need to be apart anymore." Michiru grabbed Haruka's other hand as the scouts all walked forward and hugged their missing comrades. Unseen to the group was the faded shadows of the future Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto watching the exchange. Uranus had an arm around Neptune as Pluto gently smiled.

"It's nice to see our past lives so happy, I had almost forgotten this memory all together." Uranus said lightly kissing Neptune on the head. Pluto nodded as she glanced at the two.

"They need this before the event, they will need to give every once of love in order to bring the era of Crystal Tokyo." Said Pluto before returning her gaze to the younger group of scouts, Neptune nodded.

"Haruka's and Michiru's love will be their final gift to Serenity before they start over." Neptune said softly, Uranus nodded before the three faded away.

"Now lets go home." Said Haruka, the scouts nodded before they headed out of the dressing room, as the last scout left the dressing room a very red Haruka dashed back in realizing she had no shirt on again. "What's it with me and shirts." Growled Haruka as she pulled one on and left the room.

TBC

Next Chapter is when it gets fun

Thank everyone who reviewed, I love you!

Wolfblaze


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is their rebirth to crystal Tokyo.

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**The Calm Before the Storm**_

"Now let's go home." Said Haruka, the scouts nodded before they headed out of the dressing room, as the last scout left the dressing room a very red Haruka dashed back in realizing she had no shirt on again. "What's it with me and shirts." Growled Haruka as she pulled one on and left the room.

**Six Weeks Later**

Haruka sat in front of the dimly lit screen staring at the list titled "Things to Do Before 06/30". A long sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back in her chair, it was two a.m. and Haruka still had a few more things to see to before she could go to sleep. Haruka didn't hear the gentle footsteps behind her.

"Haruka." Haruka jumped at the sound of Michiru's voice in the silence, Michiru placed a warm hand on Haruka's shoulder as she looked at the screen. Haruka glanced to her love before going through the list again.

"I thought you went to bed hours ago." Haruka said as she started to type a new email document to a world-renowned sculpture in America.

"You know I have trouble sleeping when you're not in bed with me." Michiru said as she noticed that Haruka's grammar looked like that of a three year olds, Michiru leaned over and grabbed both of Haruka's hands off the keyboard. Haruka looked at her puzzled.

"Why did you?…"

"Go to bed love and I will finish the email." Michiru commanded as she pushed Haruka out of the chair and started correcting the errors before continuing the email. Haruka stumbled up the stairs to their bedroom, as Haruka pulled the door to their bedroom open she realized Michiru didn't leave the lights on. Not really caring if she ran into anything, Haruka walked across the room and fell onto their bed, which moved due to the fact it was a waterbed. Closing her eyes, Haruka just laid there on the ten thousand dollar bed frame, which had on Michiru's side carved by expert hands an underwater world. Rolling once Haruka dropped her hand to run her fingers over the eagle that had been carved on her side, a smile formed on her lips as she glanced up. Even though Haruka couldn't see the headboard she loved what had been carved into it, it was the coast where their elements met and danced with the each other. Haruka opened her eyes to see Michiru opening the bedroom door.

"Hey." Haruka called weakly to her lover. Michiru shook her head and softly laughed at her lover. Haruka raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

"You." Said Michiru as she gestured towards Haruka who looked down and realized that she was still in her clothes.

"Sorry, too tired to change I guess." Haruka said as she rose from the bed and unbuttoned her shirt and pants before throwing them across the room. Michiru just shook her head as she grabbed Haruka's discarded cloths and placed them in the dirty clothes hamper that was in their room. When Michiru turned towards their bed she discovered that Haruka was already asleep.

"Haruka you are still full of surprises." Michiru whispered as she got into bed and snuggled up to Haruka's back, as Michiru wrapped her arm around Haruka's abdomen a sense of déjà vu swept over Michiru, smiling Michiru savored the feeling of being with Haruka again. She would need every happy memory to make it through what was to come.

_**Two Weeks Later On June 29th**_

Haruka was sitting her in chair running through her list in her head, 'the two cases were in Setsuna's room, the video types were at the broad casting stations with time shares paid for and confirmed, the lawyer has the new drafts with both our signatures.' Finishing her mental list with all checks, Haruka only had to wait for the phone call. Haruka began to stare at their phone for about fifteen minutes before Michiru walked in and realized what she had been doing.

"Go do something so you don't have to watch for the phone to ring Haruka." Michiru said as she began to rearrange the kitchen. Haruka raised a brow at Michiru's actions and words before a mischievous grin spread across her lips.

"I have something in mind." Haruka whispered as she got up and stepped silently into the kitchen.

"Good now while…Haruka!" Michiru said as turned to face Haruka who had grabbed her butt from behind a moment earlier. Haruka had a grin plastered on her face.

"You wanted me to find something to do, so I found something to 'do'." Haruka huskily whispered to Michiru as she gathered up the water guardian in her arms, Michiru submitted to Haruka, she knew when Haruka was in a mood she was in a mood.

"I'm glad to see the fact that the world may come to an end didn't affect your sex drive." Michiru joked, Haruka only grunted as she found Michiru's lips with hers. Michiru closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her lover; the moment caused tears to form in Michiru's eyes. Haruka felt something wet hit her cheek as she opened her eyes to see that Michiru was crying, pulling away thinking something was wrong Haruka began to panic.

"Michiru baby what's wrong please don't cry baby." Haruka whispered as she pulled Michiru to her so she could cry on her shoulder, Michiru broke down as she managed to choke out what seemed like words.

"Its not you Haruka, it's never been you. Its just I know we're going to d…" A finger silenced Michiru; Michiru looked up into her lover's eyes.

"I will always be with you whether in this life or the next, we will be together in the next life." Haruka said calmly, Michiru nodded, as the noise both had been dreading echoed through the mansion. Haruka looked to Michiru who nodded, moving away from her lover Haruka answered the phone. "Hello?…She is?…Where is Darien taking her?… Thank you we'll be right there, bye Lita." Haruka hung up the phone as Michiru already had Haruka's car keys in hand.

"It's time." Michiru said as both her and Haruka sprinted out to their car, neither bother to up the car doors and just jumped in. Michiru already had the radio on as Haruka was zipping out of the driveway; it took a minute for Michiru to find the station. The announcer's voice blurred in both their ears as Haruka began making her way through traffic.

"_We're getting reports from the world's leading experts in Global Warming, Volcanoes, Hurricanes, Disease Control, that in the North Pole the glaciers are melting at a increase rate due to a freak of nature lightning storm that is heating up the ice due to the massive amounts of lightning striking the surface. 2000 miles away Mount Saint Helen's is becoming surprisingly active as chaos fills the streets of the towns nearby. Reports from Europe say that the Hurricane Ryan that was a typical storm just yesterday now is a Category 5…wait sorry folks it is now the only recorded Category 6 Hurricane in history, if it makes land fall millions will die. Our newest report is from China, where it has been confirmed that the bird flu is now transferable from person to person and scientist say that it is stronger than originally thought I'm sorry folks again we are getting things by the second here…oh my… a new report from Japan that says that black holes are opening up all over Tokyo and anything and everything is being pulled in. Ladies and Gentlemen I'm sad to say…" _The man's voice went off with a click as Michiru leaned back in her seat with a sad look on her face.

"It's just as they said, all out hell would break loose then Crystal Tokyo would be brought into the world." Haruka said as they reached the hospital where Serena was going into labor at. Michiru nodded as both jumped out and sprinted towards the entrance. As the doors slide open both ran to the receptionist.

"Serena Tsukino's room please." Michiru asked, the receptionist typed for a moment on her computer.

"Room 130, down the hall on the left side." The receptionist said as Michiru and Haruka ran down the hall barely hearing the receptionist yelling at them to not to run in the hospital. Once Haruka and Michiru found the room they spotted the inners scouts, Setsuna, and Hotaru sitting outside the door in a waiting area.

"What's happening?" Michiru asked as the other scouts noticed their arrival.

"They pushed us out so Serena and Darien could talk to the doctor." Amy said, she was sitting next to Lita who was off in lala land thinking about having children.

"We're Serena's family; I don't think they should throw us out." Mina grumbled as Raye patted her on the hand, Haruka and Michiru looked like they were freaking out which Setsuna quickly noticed.

"Something wrong you two." Setsuna asked, Haruka's eyes flared at the question, the scouts were all staring at Haruka.

"Have any of you heard the news recently?" Michiru asked trying to let Haruka calm down a bit, head shook on all the other scouts, Michiru's jaw dropped. Haruka forced the door to Serena's room open which startled the people inside.

"You can't come in here sir." The nurse tried to push her back but soon realized that the 'sir' was a 'ma'am' that allowed Haruka to push passed her. The doctor now tried calmly to get her out until Serena saw that it was Haruka who had come in.

"I don't know who you are but you need to leave now." The doctor asked nicely, Haruka rolled her eyes as she pushed passed him to the television, the doctor grabbed Haruka's other arm as Serena finally spoke.

"She is fine to come in, she probably has a good reason too, don't you Haruka." Serena said gritting her teeth at the end, Haruka only nodded as the remained of the scouts piled in to the despite the nurse and doctor's wishes.

"I do, believe me I do." Haruka said as she managed to find the right news station. The station came on and for the next minute and a half the room was silent except for the voice of the anchorman. The situations around the world were getting worse but Haruka and Michiru already knew they would. When the broadcast ended Haruka turned off the television as the doctor and nurse fled the room to raise the alarm to the attendants in the hospital. Michiru glanced around the room as the door shut from the doctor and nurse hasty exit, shock, fear, and worry filled the faces of the people she cared for.

"Holy crap." Was all Lita got out before everyone heard Serena start to ball. Haruka turned and walked over to her princess's side.

"My daughter she… won't… she…" Serena choked out between sobs. Haruka leaned over and kissed Serena on the forehead like a mother would to a sick child.

"Serenity…Princess…Serena…your child will live in a peaceful world I assure you. You worry about giving birth and let your guardians worry about this ok?" Haruka asked, Serena nodded as she slowly stopped weeping. Haruka turned to her prince, he looked like he was still in shock. "Keep her mind on her child." Haruka told him as he nodded. Haruka turned to face the scouts as she started to walk out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Hotaru asked, Haruka stood at the door and faced the other scouts and answered her daughter's question.

"We're going to protect this planet like we have always done." Haruka turned back so she was facing the hall as she walked out of the hospital room. Michiru followed by the other scouts left after saying goodbye to Serena and Darien.

TBC

My longest chapter yet!

Fighting Destiny is next chapter's title, only two chapter's left.

Please review I get chapters out sooner with more reviews because I feel compelled to write.

Wolfblaze


	9. The Storm

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is their rebirth to crystal Tokyo.

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**The Storm**_

"We're going to protect this planet like we have always done." Haruka turned back so she was facing the hall as she walked out of the hospital room. Michiru followed by the other scouts left after saying goodbye to Serena and Darien.

Once outside the building the scouts heading around back. After checking to make sure no one was around all the scouts transformed. As the last scouts was suited out Uranus stepped out of the circle they had formed.

"The time is at hand, the people of this planet need us. Now Mercury and Jupiter to the North Pole, Jupiter try and reduce the lightning strikes on the ice while Mercury reforms the lost ice so the Earth doesn't flood. Go!" Uranus commanded, both Mercury and Jupiter nodded their heads as their planetary symbols began to glow, a second later both teleported. Uranus turned to Mars and Venus. "Go to Mount Saint Helens and use your attacks to divert the lava flow so the citizens can evacuate." Mars and Venus nodded like the other two and teleported.

"What do you need me to do Papa?" Saturn asked, Uranus smiled and kneeled down slightly.

"I need you to go stop the bird flu Saturn, you have the strongest immune system of all the scouts. Go my daughter." Uranus hugged Saturn then turned to Pluto while Neptune hugged her daughter.

"Close the black holes around this area first then work out slowly." Uranus said as Saturn teleported and Pluto nodded.

"What are you and Neptune going to do?" Pluto asked. Neptune turned around with a sad expression on her face.

"To slow down the Hurricane enough where it won't cause as much damage." Neptune answered as both her and Uranus teleported to Europe.

"Good luck." Whispered Pluto before she began closing the black holes around her.

When Uranus and Neptune came out of their teleport both were knocked off their feet by a powerful gust of wind. Uranus hit the ground and managed to recover but Neptune had been knocked against a light post, Uranus ran to her as the wind started acting up again throwing Uranus off her feet and landing against Neptune.

"Uranus, bend the wind." Neptune gasped; Uranus's planetary symbol began to glow on her forehead as the wind died down around them. Neptune had gotten to her feet as soon as the wind had died down and offered Uranus a hand. Uranus gladly accepted her offer. Uranus's symbol continued to glow as the two began to walk towards a beach. As the two reached the beach the symbol on Neptune's forehead became apparent as she began to push the water back so they could get into position.

"Ready?" Uranus asked. Neptune smiled at her before kissing her softly, Uranus responded and the kiss ended a second later.

"Now I'm ready." Neptune said. Uranus couldn't help but smile as the two stood next to each other. The two began to glow as they raised their arms, from the coast Neptune could see the storm surge over take the horizon. Then both began to push back their forces the skies stopped moving as the sea began to retreat slowly. From an onlooker one would think they were pushing an invisible box that wouldn't move.

Uranus noticed that the storm clouds had not started to retreat back to their source. Neptune looked to the horizon and saw why; the hurricane was still moving forward only the clouds had stopped.

"Uranus," Uranus faced Neptune. "You have to stop the hurricane itself not the clouds." Uranus saw what she needed to do.

"Got it." Uranus said as she refocus her powers towards the hurricane, the mighty force seemed to slow down, Uranus let out a sigh of relief as she began to hold the winds in the hurricane still. While Uranus had been refocusing she didn't see Neptune banging her right ear into her shoulder. Neptune was still doing it when Uranus looked over. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to turn on the earpiece COM systems." Neptune said Uranus looked puzzled.

"I didn't know we had those." Uranus said as a bead of sweat ran down her face.

"Neither did I but while you were giving orders Mercury have each group one." Neptune said. "Ah got it." As she refocus on the horizon. "I need a status report, North Pole?" Neptune asked. Uranus could hear crackling from where she was before she heard Mercury's voice.

"Half way, Jupiter is able to redirect the lightning use it to push back the next strike so the ice cap is half way reformed." Mercury stopped.

"Saint Helens?" More crackling before Mar's voice was heard.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER! Lava is being." Mars panting was heard for a few seconds. "Redirected, another mile till the sea. MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Neptune nodded; the two were using their attack to build a trench for the lava to flow in.

"Saturn Bird Flu?" Neptune asked. There was a long pause. "Saturn?" Neptune tried again on the COM both the wind and sea guardians became worried.

"Contained in Africa, sorry for the delay." Uranus smiled at the knowledge that her daughter was ok, but the hurricane's force was beginning to push her hard, as sweat began covered her body.

"Good, Pluto how is Tokyo?" Neptune asked.

"Almost all are closed." Neptune had been so caught up with asking for status reports she didn't see Uranus fall to one knee as she began to lose the battle with the force's of the hurricane. "How are you and Uranus with the hurricane?" Pluto asked as Neptune could hear her closing another black hole. Neptune glanced at Uranus before doing a double take.

"Oh god Uranus!" Neptune couldn't move from her position or the storm surge would be over forty feet tall when it hit land.

"Neptune what is the matter?" Pluto asked. Pluto began to worry greatly.

"Uranus is losing strength, I can't move because of the storm surge." Neptune sounded like she was panicking. Pluto thought quickly.

"I'll teleport to you and give her some of my powers." Pluto said as she tried to teleport. Nothing. Pluto analyzed the power she had used up closing the black holes. "Neptune I used most of my power up closing the black holes. Try one of the other groups."

"Will do thank you Pluto." Neptune said as she began to ask the remaining groups. Pluto became lost in thought for a moment. She suddenly had a flashback.

**Flashback**

"_Wait!" Setsuna yelled as she leapt forward. Pluto turned. "You never told me about why the life spans got increased" Pluto looked sadly at the couple in the easy chair then back to Setsuna. _

"_Think about what you remember from the first thousand years in Crystal Tokyo." _

**End of Flashback**

"Oh god…" Pluto gasped as she made a mad dash for the hospital where Serena was.

Neptune was unable to get help because everyone else had already used up most of their energy with the other problems. Uranus finally sank to both knees, Neptune looked at her lover, glazed eyes, heavy breath, sweat covered. It took all of Neptune's willpower not to drop her focus and rush to Uranus.

"Hang in there Uranus almost done." Neptune said trying to raise both of their spirits, Uranus shook her head no.

"Neptune I don't want you to die here." Uranus started.

"Uranus no! Stop that!" Neptune screamed in fear. Suddenly the force each was holding back lunged forward and cause both to strain heavily, once both had control again Neptune turned to her kneeled partner as tears started down her face. "I want to die with you." Uranus looked at the ground defeated. When Uranus turned to look at Neptune a sudden push from the storm surge forced Neptune to her knees.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried out watching her partner struggle, after ten seconds Neptune managed to force the storm surge to hold at its new position.

"I'm fine." Neptune managed to say as she began to catch her breath, "Is there no other way?" Neptune asked. Uranus shook her head no

"All the other scouts are drained from the other events and Serenity needs all her energy to give birth to Rini and bring Crystal Tokyo up." Uranus explained. "And at the current moment the hurricane is a category four still and the storm surge is at thirty feet." Uranus hung her head for a moment before she looked to Neptune. "Both of us are running low on power and our castles are transferring energy to Serenity." Neptune's eyes began to show that the gears in her head were turning.

"Our Sailor Crystals!" Neptune shouted.

"What!"

"Our Sailor Crystals store all of our energy and this way if we use them we can destroy the hurricane and storm surge." Neptune explained. Uranus eyes widened.

"Tapping into those will kill us." Uranus said. Neptune nodded her head in agreement.

"Its either that or drowning and thousands of people could die." Neptune countered. Uranus nodded in agreement. "We can wait till it draws closer before activating the Crystals." Uranus nodded again in agreement.

"Call the other scouts so we can say good bye." Uranus asked. Neptune nodded as she quickly turned the earpiece on.

"Calling all scouts please answer." Neptune yelled as the roar of the waves increased around the two.

"Mercury here."

"Mars here"

"Saturn here."

"Pluto with Serenity and Endymion." Neptune looked to Uranus who nodded as Neptune began to speak. The wind and sea were howling Neptune had to wait until it slowed enough for her to talk

"Is all clear?" Neptune asked as she and Uranus made the effort to stand.

"North Pole clear!" Neptune and Uranus began to draw in themselves pulling at the flame they both held.

"Saint Helen's clear!" Neptune and Uranus looked at each other with calm faces as they leaned in for a short but sweet kiss.

"Bird Flu clear!" Neptune pulled away slow as both began to cry silently.

"Tokyo Clear! How are things over in Europe?" Pluto asked trying to sound cheerful but she knew what was going on. Uranus leaned close to Neptune as both said together.

"Good bye." Light exploded from Uranus and Neptune, both their eyes glowed as a heavenly glow surround both. The two seemed unaffected by the sixty mile-in-hour winds or the surges reaching ten feet high. A second later Uranus shot over the water finally doing what she had always wanted to do, fly. Neptune plunged into the ocean, as she seemed to be flying in the water. The COM earpiece had been left on the beach, either of them heard the screams and wails of their friends and family as they realized what was going on.

As Uranus flew into the hurricane she began to fly in the reverse direction the wind was going, the hurricane began to weaken and finally disappear all together. Mean while Neptune upon reaching the storm surge swam as far and as fast as she could, pulling the storm surge down while Uranus got rid of the hurricane. As Neptune reached the bottom of the ocean her light began to fade as she felt her life force fade from her until finally it was gone. On the surface Uranus had suffered the same fate and her body flew forty feet into the ocean. Neptune's body floated up next to Uranus's as the two empty shells floated on the surface.

In Tokyo, as Serena was having contractions she looked at the clock it read 11:59 p.m., Pluto had been forced out of the room and was currently in the waiting room in the corner silently weeping. In the North Pole Mercury and Jupiter held each other as they cried for the loss of two of their own. At Mount Saint Helen's however.

"How could you leave us again?" Mars yelled to the heavens in anger as tears streamed down her face, Venus embraced her from behind as she began to cry as well. Saturn sat against a tree in Africa waiting for her powers to recover; the guardian of silence broke down alone.

At 12:01 a.m. Rini Shields was born. Upon seeing her daughter Serena burst into tears of joy as she watched the doctors clean her up, when Serena got her daughter back she noticed that Rini had a crescent moon glowing on her forehead. Serena's eyes went wide as she felt her on mark heat her forehead. Suddenly the ground under them began to shake violently. Serena was encased in light for several seconds. When the light died down Serena was no longer in the hospital along with Darien, the earth continued to shake as Serena and Darien along with the other scouts had been teleport to a spot in Tokyo.

In a matter of seconds in a normally empty park, crystal spikes erupted from the ground. The spikes began to form what the inners and Pluto remember as the Crystal Palace. It climbed to an impressive hundred feet and looked to have covered six football fields. While the others were watching the crystals stop moving Pluto realized that 'all' of the scouts had been teleported here. Pluto kneeled next to the two before the earth began to shake again. Pluto looked around realized it wasn't the earth it self shaking but Serena causing it to. Serena had passed baby Rini to Saturn as both her and Darien lifted off the ground. In a flash of light Serena and Darien's clothes were replaced by the royal attire of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. All of the scouts fell to a knee in respect for the two. Suddenly the regal looking couple began to pulse as waves of light flooded over the earth one after the other, Pluto looked to the two empty cases and knew that even though Serenity was curing the sick, the wounded, and expanding everyone's life span that those two were gone. As the couple floated back to the ground Pluto stood.

"We need to get inside the palace quickly, Jupiter help me over here." Pluto commanded, the others headed inside the crystal palace as Jupiter walked over to Pluto and realized what she need help with.

"Are they…" Jupiter started to ask.

"Yes they are, now help me." Pluto snapped as she grabbed Neptune's body and carried shell inside, Jupiter shared at the women she had admired for so many years and thought to be the strongest person she knew. She had always wanted to be like her. Jupiter bent over and pulled Uranus's body over her shoulder as she walked into the palace.

TBC

YES I KILLED THEM OFF AHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH

Before you start wanting to kill me there is one more chapter and I plan on making a squeal after I get back from my cruise July 8. But I may have my wisdom teeth pulled so it may be slow updating. Next chapter out FRIDAY!


	10. Last Song

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is their rebirth to crystal Tokyo.

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**Last Song**_

"We need to get inside the palace quickly, Jupiter help me over here." Pluto commanded, the others headed inside the crystal palace as Jupiter walked over to Pluto and realized what she need help with.

"Are they…" Jupiter started to ask.

"Yes they are, now help me." Pluto snapped as she grabbed Neptune's body and carried shell inside, Jupiter shared at the women she had admired for so many years and thought to be the strongest person she knew. She had always wanted to be like her. Jupiter bent over and pulled Uranus's body over her shoulder as she walked into the palace.

As Serenity crossed the threshold to the palace, a light glow came from the ceiling.

"_Welcome to the Crystal Palace…Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Princess Rini, Guardian Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, and…error found presence of Guardian Uranus and Neptune found but no vital signs._" The walls seemed to be talking.

"What's going on?" Mercury asked as she stepped forward. Suddenly in front of the scouts a woman appeared in a simple maids uniform about the age of 25.

"_I am the heart of the Crystal Palace._" The woman said. Mercury reached towards the woman with her hand. When Mercury's hand touched her it seemed to go through the woman.

"What are you?" Mercury asked pulling her hand away. The woman reached towards Mercury and seemed to be able to push her back.

"_Like I said I am the heart of the palace, my purpose is to help and keep the palace in good condition._" Suddenly there were a hundred of the same women in the room then they seemed to disappear into one. "_I can have multiple copies._" Then the room was filled with Men in battle armor with spears. "_Also to protect the palace._" The scouts looked at each other, Pluto smiled.

"The heart is programmed to act as a maid and defense. The palace will only allow entry to us and anyone we permit in." Pluto said stepping to the front of the group still carrying the dead Neptune in her arms. The scouts stared at her in disbelief but then remembered that she had her memories from the future. "Heart I need the location of the hospital." Pluto yelled to nothing. The woman before them blinked then the ground lit up with red arrows that went down the corridor.

"_Follow the red arrows Guardian Pluto._" The heart said as she disappeared from sight, Pluto nodded then looked to Jupiter to make sure she was coming as the two followed the arrows. Before rounding the corner Pluto stopped and turned to the group.

"If you need to go anywhere just yell Heart and say what ever you need." Said Pluto before her and Jupiter rounded the corner. As Serenity turned to face her scouts Saturn raced past her running after Pluto and Jupiter. Mercury seemed to be inspecting the walls of the palace in great detail.

"The walls seem to be made of the same substance as the Silver Imperium Crystal." Mercury stated before turning to Serenity.

"Heart is there a master computer in the palace?" Serenity asked the ceiling. Blue arrows formed on the ground as the heart's voice boomed through the walls.

"_Follow the blue arrows your highness, I will turn it on for you._" The heart said, Serenity sprinted down the corridor in her gown followed by her three remaining scouts.

_**With Pluto**_

As Pluto reached the hospital she placed Neptune on one of the examining tables as Jupiter set Uranus next to her. Pluto turned to the wall that had a computer screen; Pluto began to type in data trying to figure out how two of the strongest Sailor Scouts are dead.

"Heart complete scans on Neptune and Uranus. On all levels." Pluto commanded.

"_Yes Pluto_." The heart answered as a red light began scanning Uranus and Neptune. Jupiter looked confused. Pluto noticed her looked

"All levels means physical, mentally and if anything is wrong with their powers." Pluto said as she watched the scanners, Jupiter nodded in understanding. Suddenly Saturn came bursting into the room, Jupiter and Pluto turned to see the young scout crying. Pluto moved to her as Jupiter moved to the control screen. Pluto reached for Saturn and embraced the crying girl. Saturn cried into her second mother's shoulder before calming herself enough to notice what was going on in the room.

"What is that red light?" Saturn asked sniffing slightly, Pluto pointed to the computer screen Jupiter was watching.

"The heart is trying to figure out the cause of death for us, we think they drowned, but we still don't know yet Saturn." Pluto said as she looked to see Saturn walking towards them slowly. Saturn looked closely at Neptune mostly at her face. Her eyes widened as at something before she turned to Uranus looking in the same area. "Saturn?" Pluto thought maybe the girl would have found something.

"They didn't drown, they didn't die by normal means." Saturn said as the computer beeped.

"_Scan completed, nothing abnormal found, death unknown_." Pluto frowned this didn't make any sense to her. Saturn stood over Neptune; Pluto looked up and noticed Saturn focusing her powers. Jupiter stepped next to Pluto.

"What is she doing?" Jupiter asked. Pluto shrugged. Saturn lowered her hand over her mother's chest until it was an inch off. Suddenly Neptune's chest jerked up as Saturn held her hand in a fist. Jupiter lunged forward but Pluto put an arm out to stop her.

"Wait!" Pluto exclaimed softly to Jupiter, Jupiter was confused but stopped. When Saturn began to pull her hand towards her a crystal began to come out of Neptune, as soon as the crystal was free from Neptune's body Saturn cradled the crystal like an infant in her hands. Pluto stared at the crystal; it's held no light.

"They used the power of their Sailor Crystals to stop the hurricane and the storm surge." Pluto looked up to see Saturn's eyes glowing, she was seeing the last few moments of their lives. Saturn's mouth dropped at something see saw, but not in shock in amazement.

"Saturn what are you seeing?" Pluto asked taking a step towards Saturn.

"I'm seeing Neptune swimming, but she is like a dolphin flying through the water, its beautiful." Saturn said as she pulled away from Neptune's memories. Pluto took Neptune's Crystal while Saturn repeated the process with Uranus. When Pluto held Neptune's Crystal images flooded her mind of her room with two cases, one was meant for the Crystal's the other held their talismans. Then the image switched to the living room the four shared, on the middle table a laptop was open and with a document open. Pluto saw that it was a list. Pluto nodded as the images faded and she turned her attention to Saturn who had just removed Uranus's crystal.

"Any images from her memory Saturn?" Pluto asked. Saturn nodded as she watched the last few minutes of Uranus' life flash before her eyes.

"Papa finally got to fly." Saturn whispered. Pluto let a tear slip; Haruka had done what she had always wanted to do. As soon as Saturn pulled out Pluto took the Crystal from her.

"I will take these to a safe place until Uranus and Neptune are reborn." Pluto said, Saturn pulled her arm slightly.

"When will they be reborn?" Saturn asked sadly. Pluto noted her expression and sighed.

"In anywhere from 900 to a thousand years." Pluto said sadly. Saturn closed her eyes as Pluto teleported to the mansion she had shared with Haruka and Michiru. Saturn and Jupiter moved to the master computer.

_**Master Computer Room**_

As Saturn and Jupiter walked into the room they saw Serenity and Mercury typing franticly on the keyboards, Saturn walked up to Mars who was standing back with Venus.

"What are they doing?" Saturn asked. Mars jumped a bit.

"Scared me Saturn, their getting the Master Computer to tap into all the video devices so Serenity can make a broadcast to the world." Answered Mars. Serenity heard Saturn's voice.

"How are Uranus and Neptune, will they be up soon." Serenity asked. Saturn darted her eyes to the floor as tears began to flood, Jupiter taking note of Saturn stepped in to answer.

"They used their Sailor Crystals to stop the hurricane and storm surge. Saturn managed to get the Crystals out and that was how we discovered what happened to them." Jupiter explained. Serenity stopped typing as she bowed her head, Mercury stopped as well and looked to her Queen.

"Serenity?" Mars called. Serenity drew her head up as she turned to Saturn.

"Thank you Saturn, I know that must have been hard for you." Saturn nodded slowly as Serenity scanned the scouts. "Where is Pluto?"

"She took the Crystals someplace safe." Saturn answered. Serenity nodded before she continues typing, Mercury continued a short time later. Saturn stood in the back of the room with Mars, Venus and Jupiter.

"We're three minutes from broadcasting your highness. Ready?" Mercury asked.

"I'm ready." Serenity said. Saturn looked at her Queen, she looked like Serena but she seemed more regal and in control of her emotions. Saturn then realized her King was not in the room.

"Where is Endymion?" Saturn asked Venus.

"Rini was getting fussy so he went to put her down." Venus answered her eyes never leaving Serenity. Suddenly the Master Computer came to life before them with a massive amount of light and sounds.

"Thirty seconds to broadcast!" Mercury yelled over the noise. On a second screen to the right of the main screen Saturn could see red dots filling up what looked like a globe. On another screen to the left Saturn saw a percent bar it was at 75. When the bar reached 100 Mercury yelled again. "Ten seconds!" Everyone in the room stopped moving Saturn held her break. "Five seconds!" Serenity stood still in front of the main screen her head held high and her gaze steady. "We're on!" The lights faded until only Serenity was illuminated.

"As most of the world may know two hours ago five events were thought to destroy our way of life on this planet, but those events were stopped by the Sailor Scouts." Serenity paused for a moment. "Hatred as driven this planet to be divided and at war for most of its life. Thoughts of peace were unheard of. But peace did exist once on this planet." Suddenly Serenity's crescent moon began to glow, the scouts were flooded with visions of the past, of peace.

"But even then hatred got its cold hand in." The scouts saw more images of their deaths in their past lives. The scouts flinched. "For the past ten years I have protected this planet with the help of my friends and fellow scouts." The scouts saw themselves in battle and some of their deaths. "Each threat would have turned the earth into a waste land, each time oneself and my scouts ran head long into battle not caring about what happened to us, but what happened to the planet." Serenity closed her eyes for a moment.

"As Sailor Scouts we have never ever used our abilities to destroy, all of my scouts held themselves to peace and justice." Serenity took a deep breath as her crescent stopped glowing. "The images you have been shown prove everything I have said. I will never lie to the people I want to protect. I come here offering peace, equality, and the end to many problems faced by this world. As my first offering, one hour ago a white light covered the Earth, that light increase each of your life scans by ten fold as well as purged the Earth of every disease that has claimed the lives of its people." Serenity became more serious.

"If you will join me, publicly announce your choice and one of scouts will meet with you." A soon as the screen went blank Serenity clasped to the floor. The inners were at her side in a second as Saturn stared at the ceiling teary eyed. She then noticed that Serenity had passed out and rushed to her.

_**Three Hours Later 5a.m.**_

The scouts were either sitting standing or sleep in the Master Control room with twenty different T.V. news stations on. Saturn got up and walked out side the room to find Pluto coming in.

"There you are, did you take care of the Crystals?" Saturn asked. Pluto glanced at her before noticing something on one of the stations; Saturn turned and saw the same thing. The U.S. President was speaking.

"We have no clue what these people are capable of, how do we know they are so noble, who are they really." Serenity cut the station off from the master computer. Mercury was next to her trying o override the Video systems again. 'This is not going good' was the common thought in the room at that moment.

"Mercury how long?" Serenity asked.

"One minute." Mercury answered. Serenity turned to the other scouts,

"Untransform when you step in front of the screen, if whose idiots wants to know, then we'll tell them." The scouts compiled with their leader. The Master computer started up again. As soon as the broad cast was on Serenity look very pissed. "Hello citizen of Earth again, if I am understanding what your world leaders want, they don't believe that I am here for peace and if that means revealing who I am then I will, most of you know me as Sailor Moon. Even fewer know me as Serenity the heir to the Moon Kingdom and my husband Tuxedo Mask also known as Prince Endymion, heir of the Earth Kingdom."

Serenity let out a breath as her street cloths came on. "I am also Serena Shields, my husband is Darien Shields, and our daughter in Rini Shields." Darien was standing next to her with Rini in his arms. Serena and Darien stepped out of the way as Jupiter and Mercury stepped up together.

"I am known as Sailor Jupiter, and this woman next to me is known as Sailor Mercury but we are also." Jupiter paused as both untransformed.

"As Amy Mizuno and Lita Kino." Amy said as the two stepped aside for Mars and Venus to step up. The two stood back to back.

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"I'm Sailor Mars!" Both untransformed

"We're also Mina Aino and…" Mina said happily

"Raye Hino!" Both moved off grinning the two had planned their intro. Pluto and Saturn were last in line.

"I am Sailor Pluto and this is Sailor Saturn." Both detransformed. "I am also Setsuna Meioh along with Hotaru TenohKaioh." Both walked away. Suddenly the Master Computer began to have an error message on the screen. Amy began franticly typing, shaking her head.

"The Master Computer is being overridden, I can dup everything." Amy suggested, Setsuna shook her had no.

"Don't do anything." Setsuna said as the screen went blank for a moment and then stood before them a very alive Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Both stood back to back in their classic poses.

"How is this possible?" Serena was going nuts this wasn't possible.

"Yes it is. They did all of this ahead of time." Setsuna said all the scouts gasped. Suddenly the two on the screen began to talk.

"World by this time we are dead due to Hurricane Ryan." Suddenly images began to play from the beach the two were on. The image cut back to them after the world saw the two floating on the surface of the water. Sailor Uranus had been speaking. "In saving Europe myself and Sailor Neptune drained our Sailor Crystals, which acts as any Sailor Scouts life force, in order to save thousands possibly millions." Uranus stopped and allowed Neptune to talk.

"Normally in combat we can draw from Serenity for power but we couldn't because she won't have been able to power the cleansing effect that spread across the surface of the planet. Serenity we both are sorry for not telling you ahead of time, but you know that you need the power to cleanse the Earth." Neptune sighed as Uranus picked in up.

"By now world you know who most of the scouts are expects us. I am Sailor Uranus guardian of wind." Uranus's symbol began to glow.

"And I am Sailor Neptune, guardian of the oceans." Neptune's symbol began to glow as well; suddenly both were in their street cloths. "I am also Michiru Kaioh, most know me as the famous violinist and painter."

"I am also Haruka Tenoh, most know me as a racer and pianist." Haruka said. "Serenity never would say why she needed the support of the planet." Haruka started.

"Because there is a force coming one that can wipe out the planet even if the Sailor Soldiers stand and fight as they are." Michiru said.

"The one thing that empowers Serenity is love and peace. She needs to love of the people of this planet and the peace that she can bring with her love." Haruka said. Haruka then seemed to glare at the screen. "As some of the governments know then planet is suffering from Global warming, food shortages, homelessness. At this rate the planet will be that wasteland, cause by its own people. Serenity is the only person alive who can heal the Earth."

"People of Earth, we beg you to side with Serenity, the survival of your children and grandchildren is at risk." Michiru said softly. Haruka's eyes finally softened.

"Serenity we'll see you in the next life." Haruka and Michiru both waved to the screen as it went blank. Suddenly the Master Computer began to function correctly. The scouts were gapping at the screen, a spark struck Setsuna.

"What!" Setsuna whispered as she dashed out of the room towards the hospital room where Neptune and Uranus were at, Amy turned the Master Computer's broadcast off as the other scouts followed. As Setsuna rounded the corner she saw a black Sailor Scout with black hair about 5'11" holding the bodies of Neptune and Uranus. "Who are you and what are you doing with them?" Setsuna yelled. The woman faced her; Setsuna could see distant black eyes staring at her, Setsuna gasped in shock, this couldn't be…

"Hello Pluto." The woman answered in a distant voice, then the other scouts came in and were startled by the woman. Lita jumped forward but Setsuna put an arm out again to stop her.

"What is she doing?" Lita yelled to Setsuna who just stood there.

"I'm taking their bodies to the Cauldron so they can have them in their next lives." The woman said as she moved both scouts to her shoulders. The other scouts looked shocked.

"We should bury them!" Mina yelled in protest. Setsuna shook her head no, the scouts looked confused as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"They wanted to have their old bodies, it says so in their will." Setsuna said holding up the will for the other scouts to see. "They say it will be easier to find them if they have their old bodies." Setsuna continued reciting the paper she had memorized.

"Who is she?" Raye asked. The woman faced the scouts.

"The Phantom, I am no Sailor name for I wasn't born of a star or planet, I was born of spirits, now if you don't mind I need to get these two to the Cauldron." Phantom turned and flew through the palace walls with the bodies of Neptune and Uranus. Setsuna sighed she had more to tell the scouts.

"We need to hear the end of the will before we do anything else." Setsuna said slowly, it had been a long night. The other scouts nodded as they found a place to sit, Amy had joined them moments before and had been filled in by Lita on what had happened. Setsuna cleared her throat as she started, "We heard by order that our estate and any wanted items by the Sailor Scouts be sold and the money is to be given to Serenity ten days after our deaths. All sells of our albums and other holdings are to be given to Hotaru." Hotaru was gapping, Setsuna continued

"Setsuna we leave to you the two cases and computer with codes to our off shores accounts. We trust you to take that money and spread it between the other scouts and yourself. The accounts have anywhere from 50 million to 75 million dollars, the account will max out at 75 million so withdraw before it reaches that point. In Europe there is a garage filled with cars, the codes are in the computer. There is a car for each of the scouts made for their personalities, Haruka built the cars for each of you and Michiru painted each, please enjoy our friends." Setsuna paused for a breath.

"One last thing is a request, in our garage is a statue we had made, please place the statue in there. Last but not least please do not linger on our deaths; each of you needs to help Serenity unite the world. May love and friendship fill your lives until we are reborn and reunited. Till then. Signed with love Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh." Setsuna rolled up the will. The scouts sat shocked Hotaru stood up.

"You heard them we have a world to unite." Hotaru transformed as she left the room, the other scouts looked to each other before following the youngest member's example. A few hours later a broadcast from Siren and Apollo echoed the same thing that was said by Haruka and Michru.

_**Epiloge-970 years later**_

In the silence of the palace the sound of a Sailor Crystal trying to get free of a case is like a pen dropping in a quiet room. Pluto was running down the hall as fast as she could. Beside her Jupiter who had joined her a few moments ago looked excited.

"Your happy their going to be reborn aren't you." Pluto asked.

"I'll finally have a descent sparing partner." Jupiter exclaimed. Pluto couldn't help but laugh. As the two reached the room where the Crystals were being kept Pluto pushed ahead and open the case. Pluto was thrown back against Jupiter as one of the Sailor Crystals flew out into the air, Pluto expecting the other one to launch stayed back, but it never did. Running to the case Pluto looked in the case and realized the Uranus's had left, but Neptune's wasn't even glowing. "Does it not have enough power?" Jupiter asked walking up behind Pluto thinking it was safe. Pluto shook her head no.

"Neptune hasn't been done yet, the last two were a year apart, it may be the case with this set too." Pluto said closing the case as her and Jupiter returned to their tasks. The case never shook for another nineteen years, when it finally did a huge sigh of relief filled the entire palace.

_**Twenty one years later**_

An aqua haired woman stood outside the grand palaces of all palaces, the Crystal Palace. The woman let out a held breath as she pushed through the threshold. Neo Queen Serenity had summoned her, she had sent in her résumé as being a party planner to the bartender at 'Guardian'. He said he knew the Guardians at the Crystal Palace, even though she had thought to be false, she gave him her résumé. Once inside the palace she was greeted by… one of the six Guardians. She thought it was Guardian Venus, the guardian said to have untold beauty and elegance. A blush spread across the woman's face as she realized the rumors about the Guardians were true, they each wore togas very short togas. Even when Guardian Venus approached her she noticed the toga stayed at mid thigh.

"Welcome to the Crystal Palace, I am Guardian Venus." The blonde's cheerful voice and attitude was scary to say the least. Bowing low the woman returned the greeting.

"I am Michelle Kaioh." Michelle greeted, as Guardian Venus motioned for her to follow her. As the two walked down the hall Michelle noticed that the 'maids' didn't look real even though she saw one moving a very real bed down the hall. Michelle almost didn't notice Venus stop until she was right on her. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok, it took me a while to get used to the maids." Venus said as she opened the doors to the throne room. "The queen is expecting you." Said Venus as she gave Michelle a push inside the doors. Michelle caught her first look of what angels may look like; sitting in a throne sat an elegant woman with a gentle gaze, not realizing that the queen was already talking to someone Michelle backed into the door. The stranger was on a knee in front of the queen speaking in angry tones

"The United States is still refusing your terms you highness." The person was a tall blonde, from what Michelle could tell with a charming voice if it weren't angry. The queen noticed Michelle and seemed to smile at her.

"We'll continue this tomorrow ambassador." Serenity said, the blond nodded rising to their feet. As the ambassador turned and faced the doors Michelle felt her knees want to give way, the piercing tealeyeswith aaura that made the ambassador look like a perfectly sculptured being. "Michelle?" Michelle snapped out of her daydream as she hurried to the front of the room with the queen. "I have already looked at your work and I called you here to tell you that your accepted and your first job is in six months with my daughter's 1000th birthday." Michelle jumped up and down and screeched. Once realizing what she had done Michelle was as red as a tomato. Serenity burst out laughing at the display; she had been like that at her age.

"I'm sorry for my out burst your highness." Michelle bowed low. Serenity finished laughing.

"Its alright, I was like that at your age too. Now have a good day Michelle." Serenity said cheerfully, Michelle curtsied as she left, she was going to like working for her.

The End…or is it?

Hello this is the end of this story the epiloge was your first look at the squeal.

PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO!

I'm SORRY IT WAS SOO LATE

Wolfblaze


	11. Update

I have posted the squeal my loyal readers the title is We Were In Love.


End file.
